Kagamine Blues
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin is sad and lonely since Len and all the other Vocaloids have gone on a tour without her and Len is quite bored without Rin, how will these mirrors be without eachother? Rated T just to be safe


**Yeah so I deiced to just publish this as it's own oneshot, enjoy :)**

**Rins pov**

Len was on tour and I was stuck at home with Haku who was willing to come over to take of me.

Everyone else was on tour but I wasn't allowed to go because I "accidently" forgot to park the road roller and it "accidently" ran over Kaito and Gakupo.

Len is going away for a week and that is the longest we have spent apart, actually it is the only time we have been apart since our creation!

Then there was a knock at my door.

"Rin?" asked Haku.

"Go away!"

"I bought you an orange," she said.

"You can come in, it's open," I said, my head face down in a pillow.

I heard the door creek when she opened it.

She walked up to me and sat down, I took the orange from her and filped onto my back so I could eat it.

"I understand you must be sad," she said trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not sad! I'm not week enough to be sad!" I said sitting up.

"I'm mad that master would split Len and I up because without Len I feel-"

"Sad?" she cut me off.

"Yes…" I said slumping back into my pillow.

"I get sad when the Neru and Teto leave too, they are more popular than me and they do more stuff than I do. But when I'm alone and sad you know what I do?" She asked.

"What? I asked throwing away my orange peel.

"I go and do all the things that Neru and Teto wouldn't go do with me, Like I go to bars and go see action movies, what do the other not do with you?" I asked.

"None of them go to clothing stores with me," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well they have all tried but the boys and Meiko hate going with me and Luka, Gumi and Miku always put me in frilly dresses I don't like. I want to go shopping for cool tee shirts and nice pairs jeans," I said.

"Can I go with you? I need to buy a new pair of shoes anyway," She said.

"Sure!" I said standing up in excitement!

"TO THE MALL!"

**Lens pov**

Tour without Rin is boring.

All the vocaloids have a series of mini tour buses that are all connected to eachother that we travel in.

There is the bus where master/ our driver sleeps/drives. There is the living room/ kichten bus. Kaito's bus, Meiko's bus, Miku's bus, me and Rin's bus, Luka's bus, Gakupo's Bus then last but least Gumi's bus.

"Len, Dinners ready!" said Miku coming into my bus from her bus.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," I said looking up from the song I was working on.

"Come on Rin let's- oh wait…" I looked over at Rin's empty bunk, she wasn't here.

I was gonna stay behind with her since the road roller belongs to both me and Rin but Master said if we leave her behind, all alone, she'll learn her lesson. He told me it was for the best.

I refused to believe him but in the end I had no choice.

I got up and walked out of my bus, through the other vocaloids buses to get to the Main bus.

The other vocaloids sat around a table and were eating.

I sat down next to Gumi and kind of poked at my food.

"You sad about Rin?" asked Luka.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well don't worry! She'll be fine!" said Gumi patting me on the back.

"Beside once we get into town tomorrow and we see all the fans and do some shows and go sightseeing you'll be having so much fun you'll forget about Rin," said Miku.

"I don't wanna forget Rin," I said.

"Well you will feel like shit if you don't. And you don't have to forget her forever she means you just don't haft to think about her," said Meiko.

"Whatever," I said standing up.

"I'm going back to my room," I said getting up and heading back.

**Normal pov**

**1 week later.**

Rin laid in bed she was on her laptop. Just then she heard a car outside.

It was the Vocaloid van bringing everyone else back from the recording studio.

Rin jumped up and out of bed, she ran at full speed to the door.

Everyone came back in.

Rin was gonna hug Len but him and Gumi were laughing about something and Gumi playfully hit him.

Rin became red with furry.

"WELCOME BACK MIKU!" Rin said running up to hug Miku.

The Rin hurried back to her room.

She got back on her computer and played on it until Len walked in.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down on his bed across from her.

"Good, me and Haku went shopping a watched a bunch of cheesy hallmark movies, it was fun. What did you do?" she asked not looking up at him.

"We did some shows, met some fans, saw some cool stuff. It was super fun," Said Len.

"Who am I kidding it was no fun without you," they booth said.

After a long silence they laughed about it the went to eachother to hug.

"Don't get in trouble the day before a tour ever again," said Len.

"I won't," she said.

**Was this okay?**

**Just need to write, it helps.**


End file.
